


Duet, With Occasional Serenity

by were_lemur



Category: Firefly/Serenity
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur





	Duet, With Occasional Serenity

Kaylee was just drifting off to sleep when she heard it, an organic hum in counterpoint to _Serenity_'s mechanical song. More puzzled than worried, she rolled out of her hammock.

She found River standing in a shallow alcove, her head tilted back, her eyes closed.

Before she could speak, the other woman opened her eyes. "I don't need to learn a language to sing it."

"I know a few songs if you want."

"Can you teach me the songs _Serenity_ sings?"

"I can try." She took River's hand and pressed it to the bulkhead. "You have to listen very careful-like."


End file.
